Creature
by tonkslupins
Summary: Caspian seems to be continuously distracted by a small furry creature. Short one shot.


**A/N: This just popped into my head after reading a Tumblr post regarding small kittens. I felt an urge to write this, and did so in twenty minutes. Thank you for reading!**

It had all started with a night of celebration for King Edmund's 21st birthday, as Susan and Caspian took a long walk back to their bed chambers, passing by the lake on their way.

Caspian stood tall, with his golden crown balanced atop of his head and a tunic constructed from the finest teal and gold thread. On his arm stood his wife, as elegant as ever as she wore her own crown, and similar coloured dress.

As they walked across the bank of the lake, Caspian unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around Susan's shoulders. She smiled up at him gratefully, the golden light from the hundreds of lanterns on the lake reflecting off of her face and only adding to her radiance.

"What is that?" Caspian said, stopping suddenly and holding Susan closer next to him. He bent his knees slightly until they were the same hight and pointed to something small all the way over the other side of the lake.

Susan squinted. It was so small, but seemed to be a small creature snuffling through the long grass.

"It's a..." She said, leaning forwards to peer further over. "I don't know," She said, looking at Caspian and laughing. She shook her head, feeling slightly heavy from the fine wine she had drank at the party.

She tugged on Caspian's eye, but was incapable of moving him considering his height and strength advantage. "Come on," She whispered, "It's cold out here," she wrapped the cloak further around her.

Caspian obliged but kept his eyes on the creature as he walked away, one hand resting on Susan's waist, right until the creature was completely hidden from view within the reeds/

Only a couple of days later, Susan entered the chambers they shared to find Caspian sitting at the desk, in a transfixed stare directed at something out of the window. She approached him, taking off her riding cloak that she had worn on her ride with Lucy and placing it on the bed. Susan put one hand on the shoulder, which he took in his own and held firmly, rubbing circles in the back of her hand with his thumb.

He never took his eyes from the window. Susan crouched down beside his chair, looking out of the window for what had fascinated him so much. She thought she was going to be unsuccessful, until it finally caught her eye.

"Not that creature again?"

He nodded, pulling her into his lap and holding her to his torso. She placed her head in the place where his shoulders met his neck.

"Don't call it a creature, darling. It might hear you," he whispered, pointless since they were the only ones in the room.

She briefly looked up at him, thinking he was joking. He wasn't, and maintained a perfectly straight face.

"Then what do you suggest I refer to it as?"

"Princess,"

Susan couldn't help but smile, although Caspian still remained straight face. "You seem very distracted by this Princess,". Her hand crept up towards the collar of his shirt, tugging at it.

"I very much agree, my queen," He leant over to her, capturing her lips in a short but sweet kiss.

The next morning, Susan awoke to an empty bed and the sight of her husband, standing in the doorway. It was a view she was by far used to after a year of marriage, but something was amiss. He wore a pair of tanned breaches and a green and red robe tied around him over his bare chest, as normal, but underneath one side of the robe was a small lump, no bigger than the size of the hand which held it in place.

She sat up, propping herself up on the many white pillows. "Dear husband, what may that be?" She said, amused as she smiled at him.

"Ah, this," he said, approaching the bed and climbing back in beside her. "Is Princess,"

Only then did she notice the lump in his robe wriggle slightly. He pulled the hem back to reveal the face of a tiny kitten, framed with long ginger fur with a small pink triangle nose, and an equally pink tongue sticking out underneath the tongue.

She looked back up at Caspian, only to find him with the widest, most guilty smile she had ever seen from anybody.


End file.
